Beverage dispensing systems are typically used in beverage dispensing establishments for efficiently dispensing large quantities of beverage. Typically, beverage dispensing systems are used to dispense carbonated alcoholic beverages such as draught beer and cider. However, also non-alcoholic beverages such as soda and non-carbonates beverage such as wine and fruit juice may be dispensed using a beverage dispensing system. Beverage dispensing systems are mostly for professional users such as in establishments like bars, restaurants and hotels, however, increasingly also for private users such as in private homes.
Professional beverage dispensing systems typically dispense beverage provided in large beverage kegs. Such beverage kegs may hold 20-50 liters of beverage for a professional beverage dispensing system for allowing typically 50-100 beverage dispensing operations before needing to exchange beverage keg. In the past, beverage kegs were made of solid materials such as steel and re-filled a number of times. In-between each filling the beverage kegs would have to be carefully cleaned, which has proven to be very costly. Insufficient cleaning may lead to unhygienic beverage kegs, which may in turn lead to health problems for the beverage consumer. More recent beverage kegs are made collapsible for single use only due to the above hygiene concern. An example of such a beverage dispensing system using collapsible beverage kegs is the DraughtMaster™ system provided by the applicant company. Such beverage dispensing systems using collapsible beverage kegs typically have the beverage keg installed in a pressure chamber. When dispensing beverage from the beverage dispensing system, a pressure fluid is allowed to enter the pressure chamber. When dispensing beverage from the beverage keg, the pressure fluid acts on the beverage keg and the beverage keg collapses. The volume of the beverage keg is reduced corresponding to the amount of dispensed beverage. The collapsible beverage kegs are preferably made of flexible and disposable material such as plastic.
When performing a dispensing operation the force of the pressure forces the beverage out of the beverage container and into a dispensing line. The dispensing line leads to a dispensing device typically having a dispensing valve and a handle for allowing an operator to control the dispensing valve. The operator, such as a bartender or barmaid, uses the dispensing device to control the rate of dispensing. After each beverage dispensing operation, some amount of residual beverage will inevitably be left in the dispensing line and in the dispensing device. After a certain amount of time a layer of residual beverage may be formed inside the dispensing line and dispensing device. Such layers of residual beverage may solidify and eventually clog the dispensing line and/or the dispensing device, which will interrupt the beverage dispensing operation. However, well before clogging the dispensing line and/or device, the residual beverage will pose a hygienic problem. The dispensing line and the dispensing device constitute areas where bacterial growth may be accelerated due to the presence of beverage, the large surface area in comparison to the beverage volume, the lack of sufficient cooling and the close proximity to the outside. Bacterial growth due to lack of hygiene in the dispensing line and the dispensing device may constitute a health problem for the beverage consumer. Therefore there is a need for technologies for cleaning the dispensing line and the dispensing device after a certain period of time or alternatively after a certain number of dispensing operations.
The above problem may for private users be solved by using a disposable dispensing line and dispensing device intended for single use only. For a professional user a single use dispensing line and dispensing device would mean that the operator would have to reinstall the dispensing line and dispensing device regularly, possibly several times a day. Frequent installation, which would require considerably more time, compared to having the dispensing line and dispensing device permanently installed in the establishment. Some establishments may have the pressure chamber in a different location, such as in the basement below the actual dispensing location, which would require even larger effort for changing the dispensing line. In such establishments the tapping device itself will typically be made of non-disposable materials for the reason of good appearance.
In published PCT application WO 2009/024147 claiming priority from European patent application 07388059.3 filed on the 20 Aug. 2007, a beverage distribution system having a separate rinsing line has been described. By using a specially designed dispensing valve, alternative rinsing fluid or beverage may enter the dispensing line. Rinsing fluid is provided from a separate pressurized reservoir. The dispensing valve includes safety features for avoiding mixing rinsing fluid and beverage. This solution to the above problem would, however, need additional investments and would not be suitable for already present establishments.
In WO 2007/076584A2 an automatic home multi beer dispensing apparatus is described. The above publication briefly describes that a cleaning cartridge may be used for cleaning the beverage dispensing apparatus. However, the publication does not describe any further details how the cleaning is performed.